han solo's broken arm
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: han heard commontion going on outside the falcon but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time when he fell off his feet and broke his arm with one question probing his mind who or what was after threepio han and leia sing a lion king song about what it means to love


Han's broken arm

it was another normal day on the falcon as han solo was busy fixing some things with his first mate chewbacca while leia luke and threepio were at the market getting some things for dinner when the girl protocol droids saw threepio they started to follow him they knew he was the most famous protocol droid around because of han and leia when they started to chase him he was frightend "threepio run!" leia shouted as he complied with her idea he ran toward the falcon as han heard the noise he went out side to check on it when from out of nowhere threepio was running in his direction "HHHHAAAANNNN! watch out" luke shout to han but it was too late han was in the middle and was tossed off his feet so hard he landed on his arm it hurt bad "leia you and i need to check on threepio chewie help han to the med-center quick han's hurt" luke told chewie as he raced over to hurting han solo on the ground "ow ouch!" han moaned as he tried to move his right arm (hold on cub let's get you to the med center i'll carry you) chewie said hold han in his arms as soon as they got there han was told to slip on a hospital gown and wait for his turn at the x-ray machine which han hated because he became closterphobic and he was bout to freak out if he didn't come out of the machine quickly the docter told him he would have to stay at the hospital for at least three days or more so they could fit his cast and do some surgey to make sure it healed up correctly so they put him in room 319 on the third floor later that day luke and leia came to visit him "oh han are you alright?" leia said running over to him to give him a hug and a passionate kiss so passionate all he could do was enjoy it he loved it so much "sorry for your arm han" luke said very apologeticly "oh kid it's alright i'm fine now just what was wrong with threepio?" han asked a little concerned for the golden droid that some what seemed annoying luke and leia both giggled "what? tell me what is wrong with threepio?" han asked again "oh han he was chased by girl protocol droids of every color he was so scared he didn't see you until it was to late" leia replied still stifling a laugh "call him in i want to see him and at least let him know i'm alright" han said again a while later the droid knocked on the door "come in threepio" luke called to the door "oh master solo please don't hurt me i'm so sorry about your arm" threepio panicked "no no no come here golden rod and give me a hug i know didn't mean to i was in the wrong place at the wrong time" han comforted threepio as he made his way over to han and han surpirsingly gave threepio a big hug and was happy to know the droid suffered no damage at all "oh master solo are you alright?" threepio asked confused "i'm just fine are you alright" han asked back with a smirk "certainly sir!" threepio answered that night han couldn't sleep and he called to leia "yes han?" she asked "want to sing with me i can't sleep or do much else?" "sure she smiled down to him

* * *

**love will find a way (from lion king 2 simba's pride)**

**LEIA:  
In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone**

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

HAN:  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

**HAN AND LEIA:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you**

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

after the song ends leia kisses han again softer than before and he places his good arm to her shoulder and says

"I LOVE YOU"  
and she replies  
"I KNOW"  
and before he knew she pulled him into another kiss her hands roaming his bare chest and her touge roaming his mouth he smiled peacefully and went to sleep with three little word to say "thank you threepio"

THE END


End file.
